Robert Joy
Robert Joy played Marty in the season ten Grey's Anatomy episode I'm Winning. Career Filmography *''The Goldfinch'' (2019) *''Crown and Anchor'' (2018) *''Impromptu (short)'' (2013) *''The Master & Me (short)'' (2012) *''Archetype (short)'' (2011) *''Singularity (short)'' (2011) *''Madonna: Celebration - The Video Collection'' (2009) *''Bedroom (short)'' (2008) *''Down to the Dirt'' (2008) *''Superhero Movie'' (2008) *''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) *''It's a Boy Girl Thing'' (2006) *''Dinner for One (short)'' (2006) *''The Hills Have Eyes'' (2006) *''Whole New Thing'' (2005) *''Land of the Dead'' (2005) *''The Lazarus Child'' (2005) *''Pretty Persuasion'' (2005) *''Sex Traffic'' (2004) *''Helter Skelter'' (2004) *''Killer Instinct: From the Files of Agent Candice DeLong'' (2003) *''Fargo'' (2003) *''Between Strangers'' (2002) *''Joe Somebody'' (2001) *''The Shipping News'' (2001) *''61*'' (2001) *''Sweet November'' (2001) *''Haven'' (2001) *''Perfume'' (2001) *''Bonhoeffer: Agent of Grace'' (2000) *''Cheaters'' (2000) *''The '70s'' (2000) *''The Bookfair Murders'' (2000) *''Advice from a Caterpillar'' (1999) *''The Divine Ryans'' (1999) *''Seasons of Love'' (1999) *''Resurrection'' (1999) *''Fallen'' (1998) *''Moonlight Becomes You'' (1998) *''Henry & Verlin'' (1997) *''Dangerous Offender: The Marlene Moore Story'' (1996) *''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) *''The Nerd'' (1996) *''Pharaoh's Army'' (1995) *''A Modern Affair'' (1995) *''Waterworld'' (1995) *''I'll Do Anything'' (1994) *''Death Wish V: The Face of Death'' (1994) *''Dieppe'' (1993) *''Tracey Takes on New York'' (1993) *''Woman on Trial: The Lawrencia Bembenek Story'' (1993) *''The Dark Half'' (1993) *''Gregory K'' (1993) *''The First Circle'' (1992) *''Grand Larceny'' (1991) *''Shadows and Fog'' (1991) *''MTV, Give Me Back My Life: A Harvard Lampoon Parody'' (1991) *''Hyde in Hollywood'' (1991) *''Judgment'' (1990) *''Longtime Companion'' (1989) *''Millennium'' (1989) *''She's Back'' (1989) *''The Suicide Club'' (1988) *''Big Shots'' (1987) *''Radio Days'' (1987) *''Miracle at Moreaux'' (1986) *''The Adventures of Faustus Bidgood'' (1986) *''Sword of Gideon'' (1986) *''Joshua Then and Now'' (1985) *''Terminal Choice'' (1985) *''Desperately Seeking Susan'' (1985) *''Amityville 3-D'' (1983) *''Ragtime'' (1981) *''Threshold'' (1981) *''Ticket to Heaven'' (1981) *''Escape from Iran: The Canadian Caper'' (1981) *''Atlantic City'' (1980) *''Cod on a Stick'' (1974) Television *''The Blacklist'' (2017) *''Hand of God'' (2015) *''Defiance'' (2015) *''Saving Hope'' (2014) *''The Good Wife'' (2014) *''The Mentalist'' (2014) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2014) *''Masters of Sex'' (2013) *''CSI: NY'' (2005-2013) *''Republic of Doyle'' (2010-2013) *''Commander in Chief'' (2006) *''E-Ring'' (2005) *''Medium'' (2005) *''Boston Legal'' (2004-2005) *''Everybody Love Raymond'' (2004) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2004) *''Alias'' (2003) *''Without a Trace'' (2003) *''The Agency'' (2003) *''MDs'' (2002) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2002) *''The Guardian'' (2001) *''Gideon's Crossing'' (2001) *''Titus'' (2001) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (2001) *''Relic Hunter'' (2000) *''Bull'' (2000) *''Nuremberg (mini-series)'' (2000) *''Nash Bridges'' (2000) *''Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place'' (1999) *''Snoops'' (1999) *''Becker'' (1999) *''Law & Order'' (1995-1998) *''The Outer Limits'' (1998) *''Wings'' (1996) *''Picket Fences'' (1996) *''The High Life'' (1996) *''Side Effects'' (1995) *''The Marshal'' (1995) *''New York Undercover'' (1995) *''Maniac Mansion'' (1993) *''The Ray Bradbury Theatre'' (1992) *''The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd'' (1991) *''The Equalizer'' (1985-1989) *''Miami Vice'' (1989) *''American Playhouse'' (1987) *''The Lawrenceville Stories (mini-series)'' (1986-1987) *''Codco'' (1986) *''Moonlighting'' (1985) *''Peep Show'' (1975) *''The National Dream: Building the Impossible Railway (mini-series)'' (1974) External Links * * Category:Actors